Hatred
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: He isn't the romantic type nor the softie type. He's Xanxus. A sadist. A cruel leader. A cold man. And someone who doesn't give a damn care about love or hate and if he's confusing the two. "Hate and Love...what's the difference?"


_"Hate and Love...what's the difference?"_

* * *

Xanxus hates many thing and likes few thing.

He isn't those romantic guy that fucking spend lots of shit to some girl he likes nor is he the jerk-who-is-actually-a-nice-guy-inside type of guy.

He is Xanxus. The leader of Varia, the assassination squad of the Vongola Family. The fucking adopted son of the Ninth. The icy cold and cruel raging sky.

And the one in love with the innocent, kindhearted, naive and bright Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

...Wait, back up!

Say what?!

**.oxo.**

Xanxus picks up the most powerful liquor in his collect and drink it in one sip. He glares at the now empty bottle and tosses it to the ground where other empty bottles are seen.

He is annoyed—scratch that, he's furious!

For reason's he can't comprehend, the young man is always thinking of the same fucking brat that beat him years ago and made some revelation to the Mafia World—and fuck, it's as if he is fantasizing the guy which the Varia Boss will highly deny!

He fucking hates the brat!

But then again, the raging male can't deny that the brat has a pretty face like a female's especially when he's smiling.

WAIT.

"Fuck," Xanxus slams his face. "I fucking did not just thought the fucking brat is pretty."

"And who gives a shit if the brat smiles?!"

The man clicks his tongue. "Why the fuck can't that brat leave my mind?!" he shouts in anger and takes another liquor. "Fuck, the drinks are not even working."

He then pauses as a thought comes to him like rainfall.

A sadistic smirk makes its way to his face.

"Time to pay a visit to the little shit."

**.oxo.**

Tsuna can't help but feel jumpy. His intuition's been acting up and it's bothering him that it's so strong that he normally can't ignore it.

He sighs in anxiousness as he reaches to his house. The boy would have liked it more if the problem will just appear now so he won't be surprised.

And guess what?

The gods have the legacy to make his wish comes true

And you know what else?

He does the honor of fainting at their gift.

**.oxo.**

"Uh," Tsuna puts a hand on his head. "What a weird dream. Why did I dream Xanxus-san was here and eating dinner with Okaa-san?"

"'Cause it's fucking the truth," a rough voice, which is oddly amused, states as a matter-of-fact.

The brunette looks up and sees Xanxus, watching him with amused eyes and smug smirk. The boy just stares.

"Fucking brat."

"HIEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Vongola Boss quickly goes far—so far—away from the young man and has a stiff toys in hand as protection.

And the Varia can't deny it's cute.

...

"Fuck," he mutters under his breath and glares at the cause of his unusual thoughts.

The young sky flinches at the visible anger of it.

Xanxus moves a little closer to the small teen who is on the edge of crying now.

He pulls out his signature guns and flames and that's Tsuna's cues to get the hell out of there.

The teenager takes two pills and goes to HDWM, firing out orange flames. He dodges the bullets sent to him and mentally cries at how much damage they make at the fight.

They fight in that small room and it's a miracle that no one has gone up to check at the noises—or the visible damage for the matter.

The brunette wonders why the Varia Boss is even doing this—or why the other is even here?!

The black man, on the other hand, is clearly enjoying how the younger male is thinking of only him—what he meant is fighting the brat!—and how the boy moves gracefully—fuck, he means how he manages to get a hit to the fucking shit!

The Vongola Decimo drops to the ground in exhaustion and stares at man in front of him with tired eyes.

Xanxus smirks and kneels down to the boy and he...

"Hm!"

Tsuna's eyes widens at the lips that is devouring his lips which is slightly opened for the actions. He tenses as a tongue explores his mouth in a manner unknown to him.

The smaller male wonders why there is a knot in his stomach and why heat is rising too fast in his whole body.

He moans.

And the older man withdraws his mouth with the smuggest smirk.

"See ya around, brat."

He leaves just like that.

And Tsuna just feels that the whole situation is unfair and he is cheated heavily.

**.oxo.**

Xanxus' mood is good and he looks like he has killed someone.

Oh, the man hates the brat alright and that's why he kiss the brat.

That fucking shit will surely go crazy thinking of only him now and that greatly makes the black male smirk in triumph.

He is only doing what the boy has done to him—only his is stronger.

He isn't the romantic type nor the softie type.

He's Xanxus. A sadist. A cruel leader. A cold man.

And someone who doesn't give a damn care about love or hate and if he's confusing the two.

* * *

**Black-chan:** ...eh? Did I wrote this? Well, hope anyone like this and hope they're in character~ And what should I do next~? I already done 0027, X27, 1827 and 8027...


End file.
